Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition
this page is under construction. Do not delete. Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition is a video game idea by Jspyster1. The game is a class-based FPS based off of Team Fortress 2 featuring characters from the show in place of the regular characters. The game would be available for the PC, Xbox 360 and PS3. However, the PC version would be the superior version as it comes with frequent updates for free. Just like the real game. Meet the Synopsis Soon to be written... Meet the Team Offense Class *'Kevin' as the Scout Kevin is the most athletic and fastest runner out of all the members of the team. However, due to balance issues, he is forced to have the lowest health out of all the team. Because of this, Kevin pretends to act tough when socializing with the other team members. His default weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and his lucky baseball bat. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Kevin laughs at the nearest enemy while shouting "mom jokes" at them. Note: Kevin's shotgun does more damage than the other team members' shotguns, it also reloads faster. *'Eddy' as the Soldier Just like with the other two Eds, Eddy likes to pretend that he is in charge of the whole team and he constantly keeps shouting out commands to the other team members even though they don't bother to listen to him. His main weapons include an exploding-football launcher, a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and a fold-out shovel. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Eddy makes the "loser" sign with his hand and holds it to his forehead while laughing to himself. *'Ed' as the Pyro Ed's just glad to be part of the team. Due to having watched way too many monster movies, Ed constantly has hallucinations of evil Red/Blue aliens attacking and he believes the only way to destroy them is to burn them. Thus creating his desire to burn everything or everyone in sight. His main weapons include a homemade flamethrower (made from a gas pump handle, a propane tank, and a cooking torch), a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and what he thinks is a "Space Outlaw Battle Axe" which is really just a regular fire axe with barbed wire wrapped around the blade. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Ed performs a Hadouken that instantly kills any player that is unlucky enough to run in front of it. Defense Class *'Rolf' as the Demoman Rolf is an experienced fight and has learned that the best way to destroy his opponents is with the taste of his Nana's home cooking. In this case, he literally uses his Nana's leftover food as ammo for his grenade launchers. Because of this, he is mostly assigned to defend the base so that he won't distract the other team members with the awful smell of Nana's home cooking. His main weapons include a grenade launcher that fires explosive eggplants, another grenade launcher that fires sea cucumber balls that stick to any surface and can be remotely detonated, and his melee weapon is a giant fish. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Rolf flips the fish over his back and scolds the enemy for insulting his Nana's cooking. Note: in the Rolf update, his melee weapon gets upgraded to a Blowfish. *'Eddy's Brother' as the Heavy Weapons Guy Eddy's Brother is a trigger happy gun nut who, like Ed, is obsessed with totally obliterating everyone around him. He loves to fire guns so much that he has even given his minigun a name. "Eunice"... What a weird name... Anyway, because of his large body and the weight of his minigun, Eddy's Bro is the slowest moving class out of all the other team members. His main weapons include his minigun "Eunice", a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, and his bare fists. That's right, his hands are registered weapons. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Eddy's Bro holds his minigun up with one hand and mocks the player for being a wimp. *'Edd' as the Engineer Edd is probably the living definition of the defense class. As we all know, Edd is not much of a fighter himself so he mostly relies on his inventions to do the dirty work for him. Edd's has the special ability to build automatic sentry guns that fire at any enemy within its range. He also is able to build mini vending machines that supply his friend with ammo, health, and scrap metal for his other inventions. He also can build teleporters that can teleport his team mates to any area on the map. His other weapons include a homemade shotgun that fires rubber bullets, a BB handgun, and a wrench. Whenever the player presses the taunt button, Edd removes his helmet, polishes it with his sleeve, then puts it back on his head while complaining about the harsh working conditions of his job. Support Class *'Lee' as the Sniper *'Jimmy' as the Medic *'Jonny' as the Spy Author's Note: yeah, I know it's weird to give peace-loving Jonny the role of a cold hearted assassin but I had to include him somehow. Unseen Characters Sarah as the Announcer. Meet the Game Modes Meet the Trivia Section *Rolf's melee weapon is an obvious reference to the fish he used in the episode Dueling Eds. *Ed's taunt is a reference to the "Hadouken" attack from the Street Fighter games. Meet the End "Wanna hear something funny?" "But of course." "The End..." If you don't get this in-joke, look up TF2: Meet the dumbasses 12 on YouTube. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Games